This invention relates to chromatography and more specifically to chromatographic columns, methods of making chromatographic columns and methods of using chromatographic columns.
The use of chromatographic columns for the analysis and separation of substances from mixtures has long been known. One type of such column is a disposable column intended for limited use and accordingly manufactured with economy in mind.
One prior art disposable column has been available in commerce for a substantial period of time. It is manufactured of inexpensive plastics and designed to be easily assembled by filling the body of the column with the desired packing and then welding the open end or ends closed. The prior art chromatographic column has the disadvantage of being more costly then desirable to assemble and being more subject to leaks under pressure then desirable.